Techniques are known in which information included in code information such as a one-dimensional barcode or a two-dimensional barcode is used for automating a website browsing operation or a wireless LAN (Local Area Network) connection operation, as stated in Japanese Patent No. 4416392 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2008-211507. Today, these techniques are in general use. In addition, techniques in which information is divided and divided pieces of information are converted into a plurality of pieces of code information and displayed on a display unit, and the like, are also known as stated in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2003-317051 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2007-215120.
Here, the code information is provided as a picture printed on the surface of a certain object, or as a picture displayed on a certain display apparatus. An electronic device equipped with a imaging function, for example a mobile phone, a smartphone or the like, takes the picture of the code information using the imaging function to obtain information related to a communication operation or the like from the obtained picture of the code information, and executes a prescribed operation.